Yu-GI-OH ZeXal : A duelist's life is complicated
by Yugiohzexalsuperfan
Summary: this is obviously a yugioh zexal story with a lot of yuma x kotori moments after a few chapters of course and i hope i will write many chapters and u enjoy it oh and plz review xd
1. A scary night

**Ok its a yugioh zexal fanfic with yuma x kotori moments ( after a few chapters of course ) and i hope i will have the time to write for a long time , my hopes are 40-50 chapters ( 1000-1500 words each one ).**

It was a usual day at school for Yuma Tsukumo and as usual he was alte and Kotori came to wake him up .

'' YUMA! , wake up you are gonna be late again '' Kotori said

'' So what Kotori i am late everyday relax its no big deal " Yuma said while eating his breakfast quckly

So the two friends ran fast for the school and they arrived just on time.

At the Gym :

" Ok Yuma are you ready to jump over 20 boxes again? " Bronk said

" No Bronk i will try something different today for a warm up and then i will try "

So Yuma placed 15 boxes and he started to run

" I AM SO FEELING THE FLOW RIGHT NOW ! here we go! " Yuma said while running . But of course he couldnt jump them and he crashed

" Are you alright Yuma " Kotori asked

" Yeah JUST FINE , i can't even jump 15 boxes . " he answered

"It's alright Yuma you tried , in fact 2 months have passed since your last try at the boxes

'' Yeah those Barians will never leave me alone . Pffffffff i hate those guys . "

Suddently the emperor key lightned and Astral showed up . He just woke up and he was thinking for like 2 hours the previous day about the Barians .

" Yuma I think that the Barians will leave us alone for some time . After those deafeats they will definetely be very dissapointed and they will try to find new plans for a long time , but we must be ready anytime anywhere to face them . " Astral said

" I know right i will go to the card shop alter to improve my deck with some spell cards and traps " Yuma answered

Meanwhile the Barians...

" Yuma Tsukumo i swear to the Barian world that i will finish you some day! " One Barian said

" Relax this is no time to be mad we should make up a new plan to tric him "

" Like what? "

" I thought we could control one of his friends and trick him "

" We have already tried it before "

" Hmmmm its true... what can we do , with Astral's help he can do anything , with the power of ZeXal he is unstoppable ."

" Thats it ! "

" What ? "

" I will go to his key and face Astral personally and i will trap him there forever and he will never be able to leave until we finish our duel , and when i win the duel i WILL FINISH HIM ! "

" Are you sure you can do this Trank ( thats a new one ) ?"

" Yes i am with the power of the Barian world i can do anything "

Trank was a ripped guy who was a very skilled duelist with good cards , his deck contained fiend-type monsters and he had some new Xyz monsters to beat Astral .

Back to Kotori and Yuma ...

" So Yuma can i ... come with you to the card shop i want to improve my winged-beast deck too ... " Kotori said

" Sure Kotori why not , we spend most of the day together " Yuma said smiling

The two friends went to the shop and got new cards. The day gavve her place to teh night and Yuma was accompaning Kotori to her home. When he told her goodbye he started going for his house .

" Yuma this is a very weird place we should check it out " Astral said when he saw a place very creepy

" Why Astral , why we need to explore all creepy places ? '' Yuma said a little scared

" Because maybe Barians are here and we must deafeat them all "

" Whatever "

" Observation 23 : Yuma is not very brave and this street looks very creepy "

" Ok see none is here can we leave now already ? "

" Fine " Astral said

" YUMA TSUKUMO I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU " one strange voice said

" Who are ... a-r-e you ? " Yuma asked very terrified with his voice

" I am someone you don't even know and i want to duel you right now ! "

" What's your name ? "

" Allow me to introduce myself my name is Gello ( sounds like Italian :P ) ? "

" Gello? ahahahahah thats the funniest name in the whole world "

" SHUT UP YOU ( BLEEP) KID , YOU WILL NOT LAUGH WHEN I BEAT YOU AND TAKE YOUR NUMBER CARDS " Gello said

" Wait youa re a number hunter ? " Astral asked

" Yes and i was always the third name behind Quatro and Kaito and now i will prove them that i am the best number hunter in the whole world . "

" Whatever creepy guy let's go . Duel disk GO! D-gazer Go! "

So the duel started

* * *

Yuma : 4000 ( Hand 1 )

Gello : 4000 ( Hand 1 )

* * *

" I draw " Yuma said

" I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack mode and then i activate the spell card Foolish burial and i send my Gagaga girl to the graveyard . Next i set 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" My turn draw . I set a monster face-down and 1 card face down and end my turn . "

* * *

Yuma : 4000 ( Hand 2 )

Gello : 4000 ( Hand 1 )

* * *

" Alright its up to me now . DRAW ! I activate one of my face down cards . GO MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON ! . next i summon to the field Gogogo Golem in attack mode and i activate my other face down Call of the haunted . Now i bring my Gagaga girl from my grave to the graveyard and now i overlay level four Gagaga Magician and level four Gagaga girl ( after her effect ) and i build the overlay network . Xyz summon : NUMBER 39 : UTOPIA ! . Now Utopia attack his face down monster . And next Gogogo Golem attack him directly . I set 1 card face down and i end my turn .

* * *

Yuma : 4000 ( Hand 2 )

Gello : 4000-1800= 2200 ( Hand 2 )

* * *

" Alright Yuma my turn DRAW . I special summon to the field thanks to its effect The Promising Eye . And now i normal summon to the field Snipe Hunter . Next i activate Snipe Hunter's effect and if the dice stops at 2,3,4,5 i destroy utopia . Alright dice GO! . aahahhahah Yuma u are finished its a 4 bye bye Utopia .

" Don't be so sure about it Gello . I activate my trap card ..." Yuma said

"What trap card? "

" It's called No destruction this time and with its effect by paying 500 Lp i can negate one of your effects , Utopia is safe now . "

" Grrrrrrr fine then i attack you directly with The Promising Eye , i can do that thanks to its effect and you lose 1300 LP . Next i overlay my two level 3 monsters and i build the overlay network in order to Xyz summon Number 89 : Krank the big-eye fiend

* * *

Yuma : 4000-500-1300=2200 ( Hand 3 )

Gello : 2200 ( Hand 3 )

* * *

" Alright then let's finish this my turn i draw "

" Yuma we have all the cards we need to win this duel "

" I know Astral let's finish this number hunter . First i activate the spell card BLACK HOLE NOW ALL MONSTERS ARE GONE ! "

" WAIT WHAT YOU CANT DO THAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! " Gello said

" Of course i can , next i activate the spell card Monster reborn and i revive my Gagaga magician and i activate the spell card WONDER WAND ! NOW GAGAGA MAGICIAN ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY AND FINISH THIS DUEL . "

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

* * *

Yuma : 2200 ( Hand 3 )

Gello : 2200-2300=0 ( Hand 3 )

YUMA TSUKUMO WINS

* * *

" Now Astral take his number card " Yuma said

" With my pleasure " Astral said

" Observation 23 : Gello is the worst number hunter we have ever met

* * *

**Ok sorry for the short duel but its my first time doing this and now i am gonna explain my cards plz review**

**No destruction this time ( Counter trap card ) : When your opponent activate a monster's effect that destroys one other monster on your side of the field , pay 500 Life Points and negate this effect**

**The Promising Eye ( Monster card 1300 ATK / 300 DEF ) : When your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters special summon this card from your hand . If you control another Dark-atrribute monster you can attack your opponent directly **

** Number 89 : Krank the Big-eye Fiend ( Xyz monster card 2400 ATK / 1500 DEF ) : 2 level 3 monsters . This card can attack your opponent directly by detaching one overlay unit . Once per turn : When you control only this card you can special summon one monster from your hand,deck or graveyard but this monster returns to it's owner hand during the next end phase . **


	2. ZeXal power Part 1

When Yuma finished his duel with Gello he gained his number card and he started for his home . It was very late and his sister and granmother were worrying . When he knocked the door he heard his sister yelling :

" YUMA TSUKUMO IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO OUT AGAIN . WHERE WERE YOU ? " Akari said

" Relax Nee-chan i was to school and then when i was returning back one strange guy named Gello dueled me and i couldn't leave because he trapped me and now i am back can i sleep now? " Yuma responded

" Yuma... we were so worried for you , we even thought you were to Kotori's house and we called her mother to ask her if you were there and they are worried too we should call them tomorrow " Akari said

" WHAT? you thought iw as to Kotori's house ? How did you even think of that ? "

" Well... to be honest you and Kotori spend the most of the day together so i thought you would... "

" Oh please stop it , i am going to my bed now Gnight sis and Grandma "

"Goodnight " they both said

Meanwhile the Barians ...

" Alright Trank are you ready to face Astral ? "

" Sure i will beat him and i will take his number cards " Trank said

" Alright there is the teleportal for the earth Good luck Trank "

" Ok see you later when i will have his number cards "

" Don't be so sure Trank ... "

Back to Yuma ...

Yuma was sleeping and Astral was thinking about this guy Gello when suddently he felt great power inside the emperor key . Then he noticed a Barian teleportal and he said :

" Another Barian , seriously what do you want from me and who are you ? " Astral said

" My name is Trank and i am here to beat to in a duel and take your number cards and finish you of course , WITH THE POWER OF THE BARIAN WORLD ! "

" Youa re crazy ... whatever DUEL ! "

* * *

Astral LP : 4000 ( Hand 1 )

Trank LP : 4000 ( Hand 1 )

* * *

" I wii go first if you dont mind Astral " Trank said

" I DRAW ! " H e yelled

" I Summon to the field Giant Germ in attack mode "

* * *

**~ Giant Germ (Level 2 Fiend/type monster 1000 ATK / 100 DEF ) :**

**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position.**

* * *

" Next i activate the spell card Fiend Summoning , now i can summon 2 more Giant germs from my deck . Next I overlay my 3 level 2 monsters and i build the overlay network Xyz summon Number 57 : The discusting head which has 1500 ATK points and i set 2 cards and end my turn .

...

" My turn . DRAW ! " Astral said

" I summon to the field Goblindbergh in attack mode "

* * *

**~ Goblindergh (Level 4 Warrior/type monster 1400 ATK / 0 DEF ) :**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, then change this card to Defense Position if you activated this effect.**

* * *

" And now i use its effect and i special summon Ganbara Knight and with those 2 level 4 monsters i build the overlay network and i Xyz summon Number 39 : Utopia . " Astral said

" AW here we go this number will be mine in a minute "

" Now utopia attack his monster "

" Dont be so sure about it you see my monster has a special ability i can detach an overlay unit and this card will not be destroyed by battle and i dont take any battle damage , oh and also you take 800 points of damage ."

" WHAT? i set 1 card face down turn endo "

* * *

~ **Ganbara Knight ( Level 4 warrior/type monster 0 ATK / 1800 DEF ) :**

**When this face-up Attack Position card on the field is selected as an attack target, you can change it to face-up Defense Position.**

**~ Number 39 : Utopia ( Level 4 warrior/type monster 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF ) :**

**2 Level 4 monsters**

**When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card.**

* * *

Astral LP : 4000 - 800 = 3200 ( Hand 2 )

Trank LP : 4000 ( Hand 2 )

* * *

" My turn Astral and i activate my trap card Utopia Destruction and with its name i think you understand what it does . Now i discard 2 cards and i destroy Utopia "

" Well i activate my face-down trap card Xyz Breakup and with this card i can send my Utopia back to the extra deck and i can summon back my 2 level 4 monsters . "

" U just wasting my time Astral see this : I activate the spell card Fissure now say goodbye to Goblindergh. And now i activate number 57 's 2ond ability when i have no cards in my hand it gains 600 ATK points that means 2100 ATK and now i attack your ganbara knight and since it have 0 ATK points u lose 2100 LP "

" Whoa wait i activate its special ablity and i turn it to defence mode "

" Then i activate my face-down counter trap card : Negate effect , when my opponent activates an effect i can negate it and destroy your monster . So that means that i will attack you directly . ATTACK ! . it is more easy than i thought it will be "

* * *

Astral LP : 3200 -2100 = 1100 ( Hand 2 )

Trank LP : 4000 ( Hand 2 )

* * *

" _Yuma i need you " _Astral thought . Then suddently the emperor's key lightened and caused to wake Yuma up . Back to the duel now

" My turn draw! "

" I set a monster face-down and 1 card face down and end my turn " Astral said

...

" You just winning time Astral now i can summon my monster Phantom Skyblaster in attack mode and i activate its ability and i summon 2 skyblaster tokens now i dont have any cards on my hand so my monster gains 600 atk points and it returns back to 2100 now number 57 attack his face-down monster card "

" Flip i am sorry but it is my Gogogo Golem that means it cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn . "

" Whatever i set one card face-down and end my turn "

* * *

**~ Phantom Skyblaster **( **Level 4 fiend / type monster 1100 ATK / 800 DEF ) :**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Skyblaster Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 500/DEF 500), up to the number of monsters you control. During each of your Standby Phases: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each "Skyblaster" monster you control. "Skyblaster" monsters you control cannot declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect.**

**~ Gogogo Golem ( Level 4 Rock/type monster 1800 ATK / 1500 DEF ) :**

**Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

* * *

**"** I need Yuma without him i cannot unlock the Zexal power again "

" Alright i set one card face down and end my turn "

...

" Huh you are lucky Astral i didnt draw a monster card but you will not avoid this i activate my Phantom Syblaster's effect and i can infict you 300 damage for each Skyblaster Monster i have and i have 3 of them that means 900 points of damage

* * *

Astral LP : 1100 - 900 = 200 ( Hand 3 )

Trank LP : 4000 ( Hand 3 )

* * *

Author's cards :

**~ Fiend Summoning ( Spell Card ) : When you control a face up level 4 or lower fiend type monster you can special summon 2 level 4 or lower fiend- type monsters with the same name as the monster you control**

**~ Number 57 : The Discusting Head ( level 2 fiend-type Xyz monster 1500 ATK / 800 DEF ) :**

**3 level 2 fiend-type monsters **

**When this card is selected as an attack target you can detach one overlay unit to avoid the destruction of this card and you take no battle damage . Also if u detach one overlay unit by this previous effect infict 800 points of damage to your oponnent . When you have no cards in your hand this card gains 600 ATK points **

**~ Utopia destruction ( Trap card ) : When your opponent controls a face-up Number 39 : Utopia , discard 2 cards and destroy that monster **

**~ Xyz Breakup ( Counter trap card ) : When your opponent activates an effect that destroys a face-up Xyz monster you control you can return your Xyz monster back to the extra deck and special summon the 2 overlay units back to the field in attack mode **

**~ Negate effect ( Counter trap card ) : When your opponent activates a monster's effect negate this effect and destroy that monster **


	3. ZeXal Power Part 2

Yuma woke up from the signal by Astral and he understood that Astral was dueling . Then he entered the emperor's key and he arrived at Astral .

" ASTRAL! ARE YOU OK? " Yuma asked

" Yes Yuma but i need you i only have 200 LP left ... We need our ZeXal Power"

" Ok so how many LP your opponent has ? "

" EHM... 4000 .." Astral responded

"WHAT? OK We definetly need our ZeXal Power . LET'S GO ASTRAL . "

" Trank i overlay myself and Yuma and i build the overlay network GO ZEXAL ! . ZEXAL DRAW . Yuma we have our formula set up for the win "

" I know Astral "

" i activate the spell card monster reincarnation and i discard 1 card and bring back my Goblindbergh and i use its effect again and i special summon Gogogo Gigas in attack mode , now i overlay my 2 level 4 monsters and i build the overlay network and i Xyz summon NUMBER 39 : UTOPIA . Now i activate the spell card Graceful dice and i roll teh dice . AND ITS A 5 . That means Utopia has 3000 ATK . Now Utopia raising sun slash! and i use its ability to stop its own attack .

" WHAT? U STOP ITS ATTACK ARE U NUTS? "

" No because ia ctivate my face-down quick spell card Double or nothing , that means that utopia's attack is doubled and he can attack again go again utopia raising sun slash! ."

* * *

**~ Monster reincarnation ( spell card ) : Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

**~ Gogogo Gigas ( Rock-type monster 0 ATK / 2200 DEF ) : While this card is in your Graveyard, if you Special Summon a "Gogogo" monster(s) (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. You can only use the effect of "Gogogo Gigas" once per turn.**

**~ Graceful dice ( Quick spell card ) : Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters you currently control gain ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase.**

**~ Double or nothing ( quick spell card ) : When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it can attack again, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only.**

* * *

****Astra LP : 200 ( Hand 4 )

Trank LP : 4000 - 4500 = -500 LOSER ( Hand 4 )

Zexal WINS

* * *

" THATS IMPOSSIBLE YOU CHEATED FOR SURE ! " Trank said

" No we didn't its the Power of ZeXal " They both said

" ASTRAL WE WILL MEET AGAIN BUT UNTIL THEN TAKE MY ( BLEEP ) NUMBER CARD ! " Trank yelled

" No prob! "

Then next day Kotori yelled to Yuma :

" YUMA WAKE UP WE WILL BE ALTE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN ! "

" MHMHMMHM " Yuma complained

" Wake up Yuma "

" Leave me Kotori i can't go to school because i didn't sleep last night " Yuma said

" And why you ... HEY YUMA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ! ? "

Suddently the Astral came from the Emperor's key and he explained Kotori what happened :

" You see Kotori Yuma can't wake up because we had a duel with one Barian last knight and with a number hunter named Gello . And he didn't sleep very much and as i observed Humans cannot wake up if they don't sleep very much

( ** Observation 24 : Humans need sleep to continue their day ) **

**" **Oh i see then Ok Yuma i guess you can sleep see you tomorrow . Bye " Kotori said

" WAIT KOTORI ! " Yuma yelled

" what is it Yuma ? " Kotori asked with a curious look

" I can't sleep now so i guess i will go to school go down and i will come in 5 minutes ok ? "

" Sure Yuma "

So the two friends started walking for school and Suddently Kotori said :

" Oh Yuma do you know what day is it after 1 week ? "

" No i don't think so . Wait...ehm... Is it ehm...i dont know " Yuma said dissapointed

" Its the last day od school silly " Kotori giggled

" OH right i guess i forgot about it . "

"Yes and it's not only that i heard that they will do some kind of a dueling prome ... " Kotori said blushing a little

" Dueling prome? What is this ? " Yuma asked

" Well you know what a prome is and since our school dows a prome every year they decided to organise something different . I heard that all the students must have... one date and they will be dueling partners then they will be 2 competitios the dancing and the dueling competition and i heard that every couple of partners must dance a song before they attack and if they get good points at both of the competitions will be the dancing and dueling kings and queens ... " Kotori said very enthusiastic

" 0h i see and... with whom are you planning to go ? " Yuma asked while blushing

" Ehm... i don't know ... i guess with someone i know " Kotori smiled evil

" I see ... well do you want to go with me ... I - " Kotori interupter

" Sure Yuma i would love to " Kotori said " In fact we can be the king and queen because ... you know ... you are the best at dueling and i am good at dancing so... "

" Yes i know but you are very good duelist too Kotori ... but seriously i dont know anything about dancing ... " Yuma said very embarassed

" Oh it's okay i will teach you . You can come... to my house at 7 o ' clock this evening is that alriight ... " Kotori asked

" Ehm... sure Kotori ... " Yuma said blushing

When they arrived to school they had physics and Yuma was kinda sleeping. Then Astral came out from the emperor's key and he saw Yuma sleeping . But he had to to something because the teacher was walking around the class and she was coming to Yuma .

" Yuma ! " Astral shouted

" AAAAAAA Astral you scared me . Don't ever do that again "

" What is going on there Tsukumo ? " The teacher asked

" Nothing , nothing at all ... i just saw something outside and i scared a little bit bec - "

" You weren't paying attention to my class? Thats what you want to say ?

" Yes... "

After the school ended Yuma went back to his home when he saw Kotori .

" Ko-tori wha-t are you doing here . I think i took you to your home " Yuma asked

" Yes i know Yuma i entered my house but my parents have left me a note which says that they will go somewhere and they will return at night . Its something important thats what it says."

" I see . Well do you want to eat with us ? " Yuma asked

" Yes and if you can , i will stay here until 8 is that okay ? "

" Okay but what about my... dancing lesson ? "

" Oh its o-kay w-e can do it her-e ... " Kotori said blushing

Then Yuma explained the situation to his family and they agreed . When they ate it was 5 the evening and Yuma asked Kotori :

" H-ey Kotori what do you want to do now ... i mean you said that we wil do our dancing lesson at 7 but its only 5 and we have 2 hours . " Yuma asked

" W-ell i guess we can play a board's game and then we can start your dancing lesson earlier "

" Okay Kotori "

**( Observation 25 : Yuma and Kotori are so afraid of the rejection that they both don't tell each other how they feel . )**


End file.
